Desire
by Sanctum To The Sinner
Summary: Part 1 of the Temptation series. Simon has been fighting his attraction all this time, but when the secret comes out, can he resist the temptation?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series.**

* * *

Simon was at a meeting, taking place at Luke's house, and was gathering his things as the room cleared out. Backing up, his back accidentally hit another's. Just as he could even turn around, Jace had spun to look at him with an equal speed (dammit, he was a vampire for Chri- Pete's sake, why wasn't he faster?!) annoyance visible in his eyes.

"Watch where you're going mundane!" He spat, taking a step back.

"I should watch where I'm going? You shouldn't have been directly behind me!" He retorted with equal fervor, now face to face with the muscular boy.

"Please mundane, it was obviously your clumsiness that started this situation!" The golden eyes rolled sarcastically.

"I'm not even a mundane anymore, so would you back off before I kick your attractive- I mean annoying- very annoying ass." The words had lost their spite in favor of being more nervous.

Oh yes, Simon couldn't deny his attraction to Jace. Ever since the boy had given him blood from his own veins, he couldn't stop thinking about him. At first he couldn't think of anything but his blood. But after Clary and Jace lost their connection with each other, breaking off their relationship for a friendship. (which shocked him given how hard they worked to be together, but really, they never did see right together. Them thinking they were siblings, plus countless other things interfering with the romance testifying to that.) And after a few months of his desire being available, it became a full blown obsession with the boy. But he was determined not to pursue these feelings, he had no wanting in being with a cocky asshole like Jace, not to mention how obviously straight the boy was.

Unfortunately though, it became very clear that Jace had heard him. _Shit._

Immediately a smirk catches the golden eyed boy, and Jace steps back forward. Attempting to hold his ground, Simon kept where he was.

"So, you think I'm attractive, huh? Have a crush on big, strong, manly Jace?" the Shadow Hunter inquired snarkily. Dammit Simon needed to learn when to not open his huge mouth!

"Just because you're attracted to someone doesn't mean you have feelings for them!" Simon quickly defended, but it was obvious even to Jace's ears the response was weak. The bigger boy's eyes widened, giving way to the fact that he had only been teasing, not even initially thinking there was any attraction. _He hadn't known? Well fuck._

"Well, not that I'm even attracted to an asshole like you in the first place." The vampire backtracked nervously, but it was useless, Jace knew. In a haste the dark haired boy scrambled back, falling onto the couch. Accidentally interlinking his leg with Jace's, the other boy went down with him. Of course instead of falling in a graceless heap like Simon, he carefully held himself over Simon, arms bracketed on each side of his head, practically straddling him.

As Simon looked up, he gasped at what he saw. The golden eyes were nearly black, lips parted invitingly. If he weren't currently a vampire, he would have definitely blushed. Jace leaned forward, capturing Simon's lips in his own, now positioning them stretched across the couch where he could keep his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. The Shadow Hunter took no time to wait before sliding his tongue against Simon's lips. Everything about Jace was radiating a smoldering heat, a harsh clash with that of Simon's cold. As Jace slipped his hand under Simon's shirt, this finally caught the smaller boy's senses, and made him alert. His actions transitioning to complete awareness left him feeling like water was splashed over him. He needed to stop this.

With a quick shove, Jace was sent sprawling to the ground, Simon sprinting to the other side of the room in fear of any other advances on Jace's part.

The overly confident boy stood up, a cocky grin plastered to his face.

"For a bloodsucker you're a pretty good kisser. Why don't we make this arrangement permanent?" He said smoothly. He took two steps forward.

"No way am I dating you!" Simon said, now edging his way to the door.

"Oh, you'll give in eventually." Was the smug reply. But he never turned to see him say if, now flinging the door open and bolting.

As Simon ran down the street, he swore he could feel Jace's gleaming eyes on him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know I need to update my others stories but I knew I couldn't until I wrote this! (also I was giving you time to make requests before it was too late.) So yeah, my updates on my stories will all be in the next two day span, don't worry.

Have a rockin' day!

_-Sinner_

**Question Of The Day: For this month and this month only I will be answering all personal questions given to me, so yeah, got a question for this little author?**


End file.
